Jin'do the Hexxer
|affiliation = Hakkar the Soulflayer |money= |faction=Combat |status=Killable |instance=Zul'Gurub }} Jin'do the Hexxer is a troll Witch Doctor inside Zul'Gurub. He is not considered a High Priest and does not give Hakkar the Soulflayer any specific abilities. However many players consider him the hardest boss inside Zul'Gurub. Abilities * Brain Wash Totem - Jin'do can drop Mind Control totems that will Mind Control the nearest raid member. Mind Control is not dispellable, and the totem must be destroyed to free the controlled person. * Powerful Healing Ward - This totem heals Jin'do for 10,000 points (roughly 3%) per tick. * Teleportation - Jin'do will randomly teleport a raid member into the middle of a pit full of skeletons that is located nearby. * Jin'do Hex - Turns the character highest on Jin'do's hate list into a frog. This is usually the main tank. Jin'do will attack the character next-highest on his hate list until the Hex expires. Can be dispelled. * Delusions of Jin'do - A curse that deals 200 damage every 2s. Additionally, someone who has this curse is able to target and attack Shades of Jin'do, making this curse beneficial rather than something to be cured. * Summon Shade of Jin'do - Every time someone is cursed, Jin'do the Hexxer will spawn a 'shade'. Shades do 100% shadow damage. Their basic attack hits for 1 damage, but interrupts spellcasting. They also do Shadow Shock for 600. This is not partially resistible. Strategy Assignments and preparation Assign either one druid (in bear form) or three warriors to tank Jin'do. The bear will not get hexxed and will not lose aggro. If the main tank is a warrior, he will need two off-tanks, in case the main tank gets hexxed while an off-tank is brainwashed. Assign one healer to the main tank. All other healers spot-heal anyone in the raid as needed, as everyone in the raid can take damage from Delusions of Jin'do, the shades' Shadow Shock, and brainwashed characters. If you're using a warrior to tank, assign one priest or paladin to de-curse the hex on that tank. Assign one mage to kill the skeletons when Jin'do drops someone in the pit. Assign a backup mage, in case the primary one runs out of mana or gets cursed. Apply a Prayer of Shadow Protection buff to everyone in the raid. Everyone except the main tank should wear whatever shadow resistance gear they have available. Healers may wish to use a Greater Shadow Protection Potion. Assign a hunter as the main assist to target totems as they pop up. Everyone else should assist him and help kill his targets. The macros below are a big help with this job. Warriors and priests, use up fear spells before the pull. DPS target priorities Winning this fight is all about the DPS characters prioritizing targets. Jin'do summons shades and totems. They must be killed in the right order, or this fight is very difficult. Jin'do's melee attack, while not insignificant against cloth wearers, is weak and not the main danger in the fight. The biggest dangers are Jin'do's shades. They must be killed as quickly as possible or they will multiply out of control and wipe the raid by interrupting heals and killing healers. The healing totems are the next threat. They heal Jin'do much more quickly than it is possible to damage him. However, the totems themselves do not have a lot of hit points, and must be killed. Apply Mortal Strike and Wound Poison IV to Jin'do to reduce the amount of healing he gets from this totem from 10,000 per tick to about 4,300 per tick. The brainwashing totems are less dangerous than the healing totems and have more hit points, but are still a considerable threat and should be killed before dealing with Jin'do. In addition, warriors and priests should use up their fear spells so that they don't cast them on other characters when brainwashed. If Jin'do gets more than one of these up at a time, the brainwashed characters can cause a considerable amount of damage that should be going to Jin'do. When there are no totems up, DPS characters without Delusions of Jin'do can attack Jin'do. In summary, the killing priority is: # Shades of Jin'do # Powerful Healing Ward # Brainwashing Totem # Jin'do the Hexxer Combat Pull Jin'do once all the trash near him is cleared. There is no special technique needed for this. The tactics do not change throughout the duration of the fight. The DPS characters must instantly and rigidly follow the priorities listed above. When a healing totem pops up, they must target and attack it as quickly as they can, without worrying about combo points, travel time, or the like. While priests and paladins remove the Hex spell from the main tank, mages and druids must not remove the Delusions of Jin'do curse. Every character except the main tank that gets the Delusions of Jin'do curse must drop everything he is doing and attack shades. The pit mage must call for the backup mage and the primary healer must ask for a backup healer to take over on the tank. The shades are invulnerable to all AoE and reflected damage effects. They must be killed with single-target damage. Because of this, the best way to do a lot of damage is by putting an instant-cast DoT on every shade. The shades do not follow the usual aggro rules, and will not leave their targets when attacked. Hunters and warlocks attack a shade with a pet; the pet will continue attacking the target until the shade dies, even after the pet's owner loses the curse. Hunters put Hunter's Mark on one shade and leave it alone until later. The hunter can see the marked shade and kill it after the curse wears off. Again, Damage Over Time (DoT) spells can be the key to winning this fight. Each shade has only around 2,000 hit points, so three DoT spells will kill one. Even priests must stop healing and switch to casting DoT spells for the duration of the curse. Characters without DoT spells should try to kill two, three, or four shades every time they get cursed. Wipes on Jin'do are usually a result of the shades getting out of control and interrupting the healers' spellcasting, so attack the shades on the healers first. Keep Wound Poison and Mortal Strike on Jin'do over the duration of the fight. This will result in the totems healing about 4,300 points per tick instead of 10,000. This helps a lot. When Jin'do teleports someone into the skeleton pit, his screen will freeze for a second. He must run out of the pit and back into action while the assigned mage blasts the skeletons and gets out of the pit. Note that the main tank will not lose aggro when this happens. Jin'do will chase him down. There are no phases. This strategy must be maintained for the whole fight. Take care of all the problems Jin'do causes, and hit him when you have a chance. Eventually, he somehow just ends up dead. Tips Some groups find it helpful to drain Jin'do's mana pool at the beginning of the fight and maintain a Viper Sting on him, as he will not drop Powerful Healing Totems when completely out of mana. Warriors can cause a wipe by getting Brainwashed then casting Intimidating Shout on the healers. Warriors and priests should use their fear abilities before the fight and whenever possible to keep them on cooldown. Hunters are very useful in this fight. With their pet and Hunter's Mark, they can kill two shades after the curse wears off. Also, with their long range, they can stay away from Brainwashing Totems and easily switch between targets. Finally, they have an instant-cast DoT which allows them to cause a lot a damage when many shades are up. As tempting as it might be, hunters should not use Multishot on Brainwashing Totems. It will hit the brainwashed character. This fight is a great chance for Arms-specced warriors and Feral-specced druids to shine. This is nice, as these specs are generally not desired for raids. Due to the constant switches to secondary targets, DPS characters do not need to worry about pulling aggro off of the main tank. Also, as healing aggro is split amongst the many shades, healers don't need to worry about pulling aggro, either. All-out DPS and healing is acceptable in this fight. If your guild is having difficulty with the complexities of this fight, this boss is killable using "Brute Force". Apply Wound Poisons and Mortal Strikes, then have the melee combatants focus on the totems. Everyone else should ignore the spirits and attack Jin'do. The "Skeletal Moshpit" still applies, however. (Tested Sept 9th, 2006) If your Guild is on the Alliance side, the strategy above is even more potent. Have all your healers and Casters grouped up in two Paladin groups with Concentration aura on. Have your DPS focus on the healing and brainwash totems and ignore the shades. It is possible for a mounted rogue to kite three of the Mad Servants (imps) from the Edge of Madness area to Jin'do's area, where warlocks can enslave them and use their high-damage fireball attack on Jin'do for this fight. The catch is that with diminishing returns, these demons are likely to break free in the middle of the fight. Also, if they die, they summon non-banishable, non-enslavable voidwalkers that cause trouble. The imps' high DPS tends to pull aggro, so be ready to heal them if you try this. This fight is not only very technical, it's also a DPS gear check. Your raid must be able to output enough damage per second to kill the shades and totems as fast as Jin'do can spawn them, and then have a little DPS left over to actually hurt Jin'do. If your raid can't keep up, you can come back with more DPS characters, try draining his mana, try enslaving the imps, or simply come back when your DPS gear is better. Targeting macros These macros will no longer work due to changes in WoW 2.0.1. Macros/AddOns cannot change your target. This will make sure the most important target is always selected. /tar Jin /tar Brain /tar Powerful /tar Shade /script TargetLastEnemy(); The above macro sometimes has trouble with similar names being mind controlled. When mind controlled, they are considered enemies and the 'TargetLastEnemy()' does not function as one would like. The following macro (tested 7/19/06, works perfectly) works better, and has a check for the 'dead' healing totem (which is targetable with 0 health): /script t={"Jin'do the Hexxer","Brain Wash Totem","Powerful Healing Ward","Shade of Jin'do"};for i=1,4 do TargetByName(ti ,true) end;if (UnitHealth("TARGET") 0) then for j=1,2 do TargetByName(tj ,true) end end; The above macro needs some minor adjustments to make it work such as backspaces before the first TargetByName and before the second end;. This makes it so that the entire script is one line and there are no errors when you execute it. Try the one below and it should work with no problem. Worked as of 11/28/06 /script t={"Jin'do the Hexxer","Brain Wash Totem","Powerful Healing Ward","Shade of Jin'do"};for i=1,4 do TargetByName(ti ,true) end;if (UnitHealth("TARGET") 0) then for j=1,2 do TargetByName(tj ,true) end end; /target Add in a cast function, for hunters (the 'PetAttack()' goes on the same line as the rest of the function): PetAttack(); /cast Auto Shot Thus, the hunter macro looks like: /script t={"Jin'do the Hexxer","Brain Wash Totem","Powerful Healing Ward","Shade of Jin'do"};for i=1,4 do TargetByName(ti ,true) end;if (UnitHealth("TARGET") 0) then for j=1,2 do TargetByName(tj ,true) end end; PetAttack(); /cast Auto Shot The above script (remove carriage returns as needed) takes into account the priority of targets and includes shades. It utilizes the {exactMatch} of TargetByName() to avoid targeting mind controlled group members. Trash mobs The mobs surrounding Jin'Do are some of the most challenging trash groups in the instance and are very easy to wipe on or take heavy losses. The groups consist of two types of mobs: * Voodoo Slaves - Gnomish warlocks. Can cast rain of fire, summon infernals, cast curse of shadows, and cast shadow bolts. Can be sheeped, sapped, stunned, or mind controlled. It seems that sheep spells tend to break early on the slaves and they can be hard to notice until you realize there is an infernal stomping around. * Withered Mistresses - Undead trolls. Can cast AoE curse of blood which increases physical damage taken by up to 500. There are the following groups in the area * 2 patrols of 4 withered mistresses. * 2 static pulls of four withered mistresses - one by the entrance and one by the cauldron. * 3 pulls of either 2 or 3 slaves and between 4 and 8 mistresses. * 1 pull by Jin'Do with 2 slaves and 6 mistresses that needs to be pulled differently. When he resets these mobs respawn. To fight the groups, have hunters set a frost trap and freezing traps. Have the priests simultaneously mind control the voodoo slaves and use their rain of fire on the mistresses. When the slaves die, the mistresses will run for the priests, so the traps and timely taunts and frost novas will give the priests enough time to target a mistress and shackle it. Mage/warlock AoE is very dangerous to use due to the curse of blood and the not-insignificant hp of the mistresses. For the pull by Jin'Do, directly mind controlling the slaves will aggro the boss. Do a simultaneous counterspell pull to force the slaves to run to melee while the priests cast mind control. Use a challenging shout and frost novas to group the mistresses up for the rain of fire treatment. Loot Jin'do drops several important items. High-end guilds will kill him for his Primal Hakkari Idol, which leads to the best enchant in the game. In fact, they make trips to Zul'Gurub and kill only Jin'do and Bloodlord Mandokir for this item. In addition to several nice epic items, he also drops some of the best non-epic items in the game. These include the best non-epic hunter and rogue leg pieces, and the best non-epic hunter head piece. Jin'do, along with Bloodlord Mandokir, has a high drop rate on the Primal Hakkari Kossack, Primal Hakkari Aegis, and Primal Hakkari Tabard, which are otherwise rare. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Bloodlord Mandokir levels up * Other When Bloodlord Mandokir yells his: "Ding!" when he levels up by killing 3 players, Jin'do the Hexxer replies with a "Grats!", which is commonly said in guilds when a guildmember levels up. Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Jungle trolls Category:Bosses Category:Zul'Gurub mobs Category:Witch doctors